


Stars in the Sky

by cryptidmartian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elementary School Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Iwaizumi Hajime, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidmartian/pseuds/cryptidmartian
Summary: Sawamura Daichi is a police officer and is assigned to work at the Pride Parade of 20XX. Across the crowd of people, he sees Sugawara Koushi, and doesn’t expect the series of events that follow this encounter.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> so DaiSuga is literally my fav ship ever, and i don’t know why i haven’t written a fic for them yet, but this came to me and i knew i had to write it. so here it is!! but first, 
> 
> HUGE thank you to Alex and Elle for helping me with a few parts of this, because they really helped me figure out quite a few things haha. i really appreciate you both so much for that!!  
> find them on twt @oceaniceegg and @dannyslifestyle <3
> 
> update 2-24-21: i might add more later, but right now, im leaving it as a one-shot!!

Now, working at an event like this was the last thing Daichi felt like doing on a Saturday afternoon like today. He could have been doing literally anything else. He could have slept in, taken his time waking up. Maybe he could’ve even made waffles. Anything was better than being outside in the sweltering heat in the middle of June, surrounded by sweaty bodies. Anything. 

Luckily, the parade started in what he estimated to be about an hour, so he still had some time before that chaos was his reality. In the meantime, he was savouring his morning coffee while listening to his partner talk about plans with his boyfriend. 

“You think he would expect it if I took him on a surprise road trip?” 

“Where are you planning on taking him?” Daichi took a sip of his coffee and glanced around, noticing the amount of people had been steadily increasing, becoming a rainbow entity of its own. 

“Roswell.” Iwaizumi gives a long, suffering sigh. “He’s always wanted to go on an alien hunt, and I figure that would be the only way I could make it live up to his standards.” 

Daichi chuckles. “You know you two are practically married anyway, right? He’s gonna say yes no matter what you do.” 

Iwaizumi gives a nod of assent, before finishing his coffee. “Want me to take yours?” 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

Iwaizumi takes both of their cups to the trash before returning to Daichi’s side, leaning back against their car. 

“I can’t believe you’re gonna propose to Oikawa on an alien hunt.” Daichi muses, making the other laugh. “You’re a simp.” 

Iwaizumi grunts. “The guy may act shitty, but he deserves the best.”

There’s a long pause as Daichi looks at his partner out of the corner of his eye, teasing smile pulling at his lips. 

“Simp.” 

“Oi!” Daichi can’t contain his laughter, and Iwaizumi smiles in return. 

When they both calm down, Daichi reaches his fist out to Iwaizumi, who returns the action. 

“I’m proud of you.”

A few minutes pass before another officer catches their attention to announce that they need to get in their positions, so they double check that they have all of their gear on them and that everything is in its proper place before they head over to their positions, luckily being stationed right next to each other. They don’t have any more time to chat before the parade starts and people start flooding by.

Soon enough, there are people everywhere, and it’s a mess of colors. Everywhere Daichi turns, it looks like a rainbow threw up on everybody. Daichi can barely hear the updates coming through his ear piece over the cacophony of singing, chanting, speeches, and general chatter among the vast number of people around him. 

There’s something about how the sun is pounding down that means Daichi has to break up a few small arguments here and there, due to a few people’s elevated aggression mixed with a couple protesters. He doesn’t understand why people show up to an event like this just to protest when they would very clearly be outnumbered, but he thinks maybe that’s just him. Due to the heat, he also has to call the emergency medical services over for a couple minor incidents of heat exhaustion, but overall, everyone seems to be in high spirits. 

About a couple hours in, Daichi spots Oikawa slowly making his way over to where he stands with Iwaizumi. He points this out to his partner, who sarcastically mutters “Oh, no”. 

Glancing back towards Oikawa, Daichi catches sight of a beauty with silver hair that seems to be following Oikawa. Daichi must have been staring a little too hard, because soon, the man’s eyes lift up, and their eyes meet and the most beautiful smile that Daichi has ever seen before blooms on the stranger’s face. He is unable to turn away. 

He watches as the man’s eyes glance to the side before they begin to widen in shock. 

The next few things happen in such quick succession that Daichi thanks his excessive training for his muscle memory. 

Daichi immediately alerts Iwaizumi before he feels his feet sprinting towards the chaos. He faintly hears Iwaizumi calling for backup, before he hears the unmistakable sound of his partner running after him. 

Daichi has to push through the sea of people as he approaches, and sees there are two main people involved in the fight. He swiftly pulls the attacker off by maneuvering him into a half-nelson, then he effectively uses the momentum to put the man on the ground, pulling his arms behind him. He takes his handcuffs from where they rest along his hip, and snaps them on. 

Daichi looks up to check the scene, and notices that the rainbow sea had parted, and they were receiving various different reactions from the people around them. He ignores them, noting the scene is safe and sees Iwaizumi in the process of taking the victim to get medical attention. 

After breaking up the fight, another officer calls for all of the people who were in the direct vicinity where the fight broke out to give a witness statement. After handing over the attacker to be transported to the station, Daichi, Iwaizumi, and a couple other officers begin taking statements. 

Daichi is finishing his second statement as a shadow is cast over the clipboard he is looking over. He looks up, seeing the silver hair and his throat goes dry. 

“Uh.” He clears his throat. “Hi.” 

The man in front of him gives a soft smile, eyes flicking down and back up. “Hi. Is this where I give my statement?”

“Yes. I’m Dawamura Saichi, can I take your name?” 

There’s a few seconds of silence, before Daichi sees a flash of surprise in the silver-haired man’s eyes. He doesn’t understand why, until his brain processes the statement he just made, and Daichi feels his jaw drop as his eyes widen. 

“Shit.” He can hear Iwaizumi wheezing a couple feet away from him. “I’m Sawamura. Daichi. I was asking for your name. Y’know, for the report. No other reason. That would be weird.” 

The silver haired man smiles amusedly. “You know, usually there’s a date that comes before that.” 

Daichi feels heat bloom across his face, and quickly looks down to his clipboard and fidgets with his pen. “Right. Uh, I’m just gonna go find the first flight out of here and change my name.” 

This earns a laugh in response. “I’m Sugawara Koushi. Just call me Suga.” 

“Uh, yes. Suga.” Clearing his throat, he hands the clipboard out towards Suga. “So this is the report, just write down everything that you can remember in as much detail as possible. I’ll take it back whenever you’re done.” 

Suga reaches out to take the clipboard from Daichi, and intentionally brushes their fingers together, and is absolutely delighted to see a faint blush appear on the other’s cheeks. “I’ll get right on that, Officer Saichi.” He solomnly salutes Daichi, before turning around and making his way over to fill out his report in the shade next to the closest building. 

Daichi is frozen in the spot, eyes focused on where Suga was previously stood. 

“Come on, Officer Dawamura.” An arm lands heavily on his shoulder, and he looks towards it to see Oikawa smirking at him. “You’ll get used to it.” 

“What?” 

“Kou-chan was definitely flirting with you.” 

“No. No that’s not- He was just- It’s just for the reports.” 

“Keep telling yourself that, lover boy.” 

“Shittykawa, leave Daichi alone.” Iwaizumi reprimands as he walks over and holds out two cold water bottles. “Go hydrate yourself and Suga over there.” 

Daichi nods in thanks before taking both bottles of water. He faintly hears Oikawa whining behind him as he walks over to Suga. “Hey.” Suga startles when Daichi starts talking, but he stops writing and focuses on the other. “I know you’re probably still busy writing, but I have some water if you would like it.” He extends the water bottle out for Suga to take.

“Oh, thank you.” Suga accepts the water, before opening it and taking a sip. “I’m actually almost done and it’ll only take another minute or so.” Daichi nods, and lets Suga get back to writing. 

A couple minutes later, the clipboard is back in Daichi’s hands, and he is scanning over everything to make sure the important information is all there. 

“So I don't know if you still want my name, but I can give you my number instead.” Daichi looks up to see Suga smiling cheekily, and can’t help when he smiles back. 

“Oh! Uh, that’d be wonderful, actually.” Daichi’s smile slowly turns into a frown. “But I’m not technically allowed to take your phone number for personal reasons while I’m on duty.” 

“Oh.” Daichi can see a flicker of Suga’s smile dropping before being replaced by one that’s slightly more strained. He decides he doesn’t like that look on his face. “That’s fine then.” 

“But-“ Suga feels himself gain a flicker of hope. “I may be able to give you mine instead.” 

“Really?” Suga’s smile is brighter than ever this time, and Daichi passively thinks it’s the most beautiful view he has ever had the chance of witnessing. 

“Yeah.” 

Daichi smiles before giving Suga his contact information, and Oikawa comes over to retrieve Suga and the three say their goodbyes before they part ways. Daichi watches as Oikawa and Suga disappear into the crowd, before returning to Iwaizumi with the witness reports. 

“Careful with that one, Dawamura.” 

“Oi, cut that shit out.” Daichi laughs and gives a playful punch to Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

The two finish up their tasks and the rest of the day goes by fairly uneventfully. Well, uneventful if you don't count the few heat strokes, basic first aid, and people who have stopped to find their groups. 

At the end of their shift, Daichi and Iwaizumi are relieved by another pair of officers. They head to their patrol car, and Daichi lets Iwaizumi drive and as he is busy getting lost in his thoughts, Daichi doesn’t realize when he mumbles his next words. 

“Sugawara, huh?” 

If Iwaizumi hears them, he doesn’t say anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> ps, i made a twt!! feel free to talk to me!!  
> twt: @cryptidmartian 
> 
> thank you all so much for reading <33


End file.
